The Doctor? Doctor Who?
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: After 12 years of being apart, the Doctor finally pays a visit to Martha. But when he sees her, she isn't herself. What will happen to the two, will they ever have the same relationship as they once had?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, I've been watching Doctor Who for a while now. So I decided it was time I wrote a story, this is my first ever Doctor Who fic and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything unless otherwise stated. Also, I'm not from England or anywhere in the UK. I'm from New York, so if something's are different from how you would spell it, now you know the reason.**

It had been 12 years since Martha had left the Doctor, she had always thought about him. That was till she had gotten into a horrible car accident last year and a lot of her memory had been lost. While things were getting better, she still had a lot of memories lost.

Now jobless because she could hardly remember anything she had learned in college, she was living with her mum and dad who were now re-married.

It was early in the morning and Martha was awake, sitting at her desk staring out the window. She had gone into a depression; she hated not remembering so much. She had taken up painting and drawing, it helped sometimes. Drawing the sun rising she felt a strong gust of what felt like wind come from behind her and an odd sound, turning around she couldn't believe her eyes. An old police box was fading in, before it became completely solid. Dropping the pastel that had been in her hand, it dropped to the floor as she slowly stood up shakily.

"What the…" She said her eyes widened as the door opened to reveal a man, on the taller side. He had brown hair and a brown suite on, with sneakers.

"My god, how long has it been." He said a smile on his face, though the same expression couldn't be found on Martha's face.

"Who are you?!" She whispered her parents still asleep as she reached behind her for some type of weapon. He gave a confused look,

"Martha it's me…" He said sounding hurt.

"How do you know my name?!" She asked backing away as he took a step forward.

"It's me Martha, the Doctor." He said

"I don't know who you are." She said

"Dad!" She shouted

"Dad, come quick there's a strange man in my room!" She shouted tears spilling out of her eyes, fearing for her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, yay I'm glad to know me and my sister aren't the only New Yorkers out there who watch Doctor Who! I know this chapter is really short, but I want you guys to be in suspense…I'm evil like that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything unless otherwise stated.**

Clive had woken up to hear his daughter screaming, running into the room he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Doctor standing there.

"Doctor? What are you doing here?" He asked, the Doctor had a smile on his face.

"Just thought I'd drop by, but Martha doesn't seem to remember me…" He trailed off to look at his old companion.

"Dad, do you know this man?" Martha asked standing in the corner trembling slightly.

"It's ok, he's an old friend of ours." Clive said as Martha looked at the Doctor.

"You say you're the Doctor…Doctor Who?" She asked, the Doctor quickly looked at Clive.

"Long story short, she got into an accident last year and lost her memory." He said

"So sorry to hear that." He said sympathetically, Martha looked on completely confused.

"H...how did you get in here…like that….what is that thing?" Martha asked stuttering madly.

The Doctor looked over at Clive, unsure if this was the right time to re-explain this whole thing. He re-called 13 years ago when they had first met, the first time she had stepped into the Tardis. He couldn't help but let a small smile come to his face, he had missed her so much. He wondered to himself why he hadn't visited her until now, it felt like he lost her and in some ways he had.

"So are you going to explain this to me?" She asked feeling a bit more confident now that her dad was in the room, and it seemed like he knew him.

"Still the same old Martha." The Doctor said with a grin.


End file.
